


Wood Stain & Leather

by chialink (cricketwithaquill)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Link, Bottom Link Neal, M/M, PWP, Smut, Top Rhett, Tour Bus Sex, blink and you'll miss it dom rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketwithaquill/pseuds/chialink
Summary: “Yeah. Like me,” Rhett said it with a hint of his patented Link impersonation. “You realize we only have about an hour before this space is occupied times three? Or four...on account of the driver.”





	Wood Stain & Leather

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to post fic in this fandom for...a while. Like. A. While.  
> I have Plans for things. But this seemed like a nice way to toe the water, so to speak. Somewhere out there in the universe the people demanded Tour Bus Sex fic. I come baring this.  
> Also! Interpret the location/stance of the wifies as you will. I love how much the babes love their wives, and I love how much the babes love one another.  
> Anyway I love all of you, and I really hope you enjoy. <3 BYMB. Semper Curiosus.

“The bus really ain’t all that bad,” Link remarked as he let his hand drift along some of the polished wood detailing inside. “Course we’ll have to see how sleepin’ in it goes.” 

“I can tell you exactly how its gonna go. You’ll be out as soon as the tires turn, and I’ll be left to entertain myself until sleep wins and drags me down an hour outta Columbus.” Rhett was watching as his best friend touched at anything he could scrape the pads of his fingers along. Link always had a pensive tautness to his face when he thought nobody was looking, and it made Rhett want to uncurl from the horribly small cove that was his bed just so he could smooth the lines away. “Link.” 

“Huh?” The word was really more of a noise that didn’t acknowledge Rhett speaking whatsoever. Rhett leveled his companion with a look and waited a beat. 

“Man, what are you doin’? Seriously. You know it ain’t gonna pet you back. Right?” 

“Uh huh.” Link had made his way over to the tiny kitchenette and had started to open cupboards that had yet to be supplied with anything other than cereal boxes (not that Rhett thought Link wouldn’t attempt to sustain himself on said boxes). The taller of the two finally hunched his shoulders up to protect his head and shimmied off of the bed. He wrapped a hand all too easily around one of Link’s biceps, though it admittedly felt like it took up a lot more space against his palm these days. 

“Let the bus be, brother. There are a lot better things to be payin’ attention to right now.” 

“Like you?” Link cocked the side of his mouth up in a grin that was all too self-satisfied. 

“Yeah. _Like me_ ,” Rhett said it with a hint of his patented Link impersonation. “You realize we only have about an hour before this space is occupied times three? Or four...on account of the driver.” Rhett jabbed his fingers into Link’s ribcage and won a few jerky giggles for his trouble. “C’mere. Get outta your own head.” He sat down on the dinky loveseat pressed against one wall and hauled Link down by the belt loops. Every movement was a lot more deliberate than the messy fumbling of the past, Rhett wary about his back and Link’s shoulder. They had time to spare and decades of exploration at their backs, after all. The intimate moments may have become few and far between but they were still laced with familiarity. 

When Rhett saw that Link was still caught up in himself, he pressed his teeth behind Link’s ear, in the soft spot that always made said man’s cock pulse. “Oh,” Link breathed airily. Rhett’s hand had already slid around Link’s shoulders and stroked down the entirety of his back, fingers coming to rest just inside the line of Link’s boxers. “Gonna take care of you,” Rhett whispered before he pushed Link off of his lap. It was too easy to get the Link back down onto the couch once the jeans and boxers were pulled down to his ankles. 

Belly-down on the couch, Link could feel his own hot breath making his cheek damp and he had to squirm to get his nose out of the corner. Rhett was dragging his lips along the sensitive sides of his back, and when that beard scraped at the dimples where his back ended? Link curled his spine and pushed his ass out, body shaking all over. It didn’t take much for Rhett to get the other going. 

The two of them had been playing some form of subconscious chicken in the weeks leading up to St. Louis. There had been no discussion leading up to their choice to not have any kind of sexual contact, but the mutual observation once it started had been more than enough. Link was wound up tight, bound to lose under Rhett’s ministrations. The man was going for all of his weak spots with no mercy. 

After Rhett sucked a deep bruise right below the knot of bone that ended Link’s neck and started his back, he pushed a hand between the couch and Link. Rhett’s fingers rucked up Link’s shirt and he pressed them into the softness above Link’s belly button. The longest of Rhett’s fingers could just barely feel the dip that lined the space between Link’s stomach and his hip. His pinky brushed against the fine trim of hair that led down to Link’s penis in a teasing circle. The low press of that hot palm had Link’s breaths coming short and uneven. 

“Rhett,” he breathed out in a whine. 

“I’m here,” Rhett assured with a chapped kiss to Link’s shoulder. He used that hand to boost Link’s lower half up from the couch a little bit more, one of his own long legs pressed between Link’s thighs and resting on top of the swath of cloth restraining Link’s ankles. Rhett’s other foot was on the floor, inner knee sticking to the leather of the couch as he curved himself over Link’s sprawled form. Slowly, Rhett eased his unoccupied fingers against the grain of Link’s jaw and pushed two against that puffy bottom lip. “Washed ‘em special, just for you,” Rhett said in a low voice like it was meant to be a sensual comment. 

Link let out a puff of a laugh and poked the tip of his tongue between the two fingers in a tease before he finally let Rhett slick them up with his saliva. Link usually hated it when Rhett chose to prep him that way, but _someone_ had forgotten lubrication that wasn’t for his actual trumpet. It was a wonder Link had managed to grab the actual valve oil and not the lube, really. Rhett would never claim fault in also forgetting - they were just going to have to slink away sometime and find some. 

Once Rhett pulled his fingers free and broke the line of spit that came with them, he shifted back a little bit and stared at the perfect lines of his beloved. “All that working out has really just gone and made you more irresistible. You know that?” Finally Rhett started to tease Link open, fingers working deep and slow into the smaller man until Link was trembling mess of pathetic keens. 

“Rhett, please...c’mon. I don’t wanna come on just your fingers but I will, man. I mean it…” Link probably thought that was a warning Rhett should be afraid of but the man liked knowing he already had Link that desperate. That he could still work him up with a few well-placed touches. 

“Will you hush and lemme do what I’m gonna do?” Rhett pressed down along the stretched line of Link’s body until there wasn’t part of Link that went untouched. He let his weight bare down on the other man, line of his cock heavy at the crease of Link’s ass. Link groaned, long and low as every breath had Rhett letting more and more of his weight cave down on the other man. The hand that had been keeping Link up, low on his belly, shifted down enough to be a tease at the root of his cock. The added pressure there made everything in Link’s body feel touched by sparks. 

Rhett stayed like that for a few seconds as if he really wanted Link to take in how much bigger and stronger he was before he finally relented and pushed his hips back just enough to work a hand between them and line up his own dick. Slowly Rhett pushed himself into Link, letting the other man adjust as every muscle worked to accommodate Rhett’s girth. It only took a few minutes for him to be fully settled against Link’s ass, hands moved to hold either hip. Rhett forced Link to stay still for a few shaky breaths before he started to move in tight circles. It took a lot of impatient pleading on Link’s end for Rhett to finally start working his hips in short, fast thrusts. Soon, all manner of teasing died out as Rhett pushed his beard into the side of Link’s neck and mouthed messily at the other man’s chin.

At times, Rhett would move languidly - taking himself all the way out until Link was spread achingly around the head of his cock, before he would ease right back into the other. In between those moments, Rhett let himself get lost in a sesaring rhythm that jolted Link’s head against the arm of the couch on more than one occasion. Neither of them really wanted it to end, so they sustained for as long as possible. Eventually, Link’s thighs started to ache, and Rhett felt a twinge in his lower back that was awfully foreboding. It was only when these things occurred that Rhett nipped another mark that could be easily hidden and lost all sense of any rhythm, chasing his release as one of his hands engulfed Link’s flushed cock, sloppily jerking until Link was spasming around him. 

When Rhett collapsed down onto Link they were both panting and slick with rapidly cooling sweat that made them shiver. It took a few minutes of shared labored breathing for either of them to move, but it was Link who motivated first. “Get offa me,” he groaned. “S’gross...we got about fifteen minutes to clean up.” Rhett, however, took a few more seconds to kiss deep into Link’s mouth. He wanted to make sure the other man would still feel the heat of his tongue well into their evening on stage the next night. 

Finally Rhett got up and helped Link to his feet after fully removing the man’s pant-bind. Rhett wiped off Link’s belly with a gentle touch, aware of how much the overly sensitive state of Link’s nerves would bother him. He wiped the other man between the cheeks of his ass as well before giving a light and playful swat to one side. “I’ll take care of the couch if you wanna take a few minutes to right yourself.” He winked and Link rolled his eyes before heading to the bathroom. 

Link was actually impressed when he returned and there was no hint of their love-making, not even in the air. “Taught you well,” the man joked of Rhett’s cleaning abilities. He lowered himself, noticeably careful, back down to sit on the couch. Rhett couldn’t help but grin to himself, pleased that he had left a little ache in Link’s belly. 

“Bet you’re glad we got the one with the leather couch now, instead of that weird corduroy thing you was pushin’. Huh?” Rhett bent down to press a very sweet little smooch to Link’s bottom lip before he headed into the kitchenette to make his man a bowl of cereal. 

“Well...leather is easier to wipe off, I ‘spose.” Link agreed in the quiet kind of way that meant he was already slipping into a nap. Rhett figured he only had about a minute to finish getting milk into the bowl if he wanted to avoid turning around to gaped-mouth-Link. 

“Hey, Rhett?” The words were almost a whisper. 

“Mm?” 

“I love you.” Link said in such a sweet voice - one that really only ever revealed itself when the man was left alone with his best friend. His love. The extension of Link’s soul. 

“I love you too, brother. Now sit up and eat’cha comfort food.” Rhett budged his leg against one of Link’s as he took up what little space remained on the couch with his spread legs. Once the bowl was safely secured in Link’s hands, Rhett let him eat. Link seemed content, and a lot more focused than he had been before. Sometimes the only way to get Link grounded was to appeal to that tactile neediness he’d had since they were kids. 

It was never very easy to come back from being so close - to return to acting as if nothing had happened, but it was all worth it to steal away into those precious, private moments.


End file.
